The Fallen
The Fallen (originally Megatronus Prime) was one of the Thirteen or Original Seven Primes in some universes. He is often depected as the master of Megatron, others he is usually a minion of Unicron and usually a major antagonist (most often the primary) of which ever series he is in. He is also most often depicted as having the force and the ability to teleport in peoples stop motions (most likey references to the Live Action Fallen). Origins In Nightslash2020's series he is the last of the original 13 transformers created by Primus who he betrayed to join Unicron but was sealed in a case of steal but was freed and returned the Cybertron. His origins are unknown in the Mirasoltwins series. His origins in the Jazz265 series are also unknown. For the eagc7 continut Fallen is One of the Original 13 Transformers and a member of the Dynasty of the Primes, he was created with the porpuse of defeating Unicron. unknown to him he was cupported by Unicron before banishing him from this dimension, Fallen now can hear Unicron thoughts and all of actions are beign ordered by Unicron, after he was fully curropted unicron stopped talking to him, The curropted Fallen attempted to kill his brothers, while he failed to kill them personaly, they all died and he was banished from our dimension in a sacorphagus, but still beign able to communicate, he curropted Megatron into who he's now. Fallen lays in his sarchopagus waiting for his freedom and so he can harvest Earth Sun at last. by getting freed by the Allspark whenver he feels like using it for freedom or by locating the Harvester Biography eagc7 Canon ''Transformers/Marvel'' continuty The Fallen believed the AllSpark spoke only to him, telling him of a grander destiny than that of his brothers. He was its "chosen one." The AllSpark granted The Fallen a race of workers that had a power of their own: They could change their forms! Some, called "Seekers", could even change into interstellar crafts that could locate stars for them. The Dynasty of Primes, as the entities and their descendants were known, would then come and build a harvester which would destroy the star and send its power to the AllSpark. The Dynasty tempered their search with the rule of sparing stars with inhabited worlds, but The Fallen believed that the Dynasty's compassion would ultimately doom the Cybertronians to inevitable extinction. As he sought a way to fix this problem, The Fallen came to think evil thoughts. What if there were no other Primes to share the AllSpark with? What if its power was his alone?, The Fallen began to court some Transformers to his side. He selected a small number of the Constructicon drones to do his bidding in private, ultimately in service of subverting the Dynasty of Primes in favor of his own agenda. He called this group the Decepticons. Jetfire, The Fallen's most trusted and capable Seeker, began to unwittingly harvest the stars of inhabited star systems; the two would scan a system together, but The Fallen would report that his search areas were devoid of life. This practice got The Fallen and Jetfire into trouble with the other Primes, and so The Fallen began to sow seeds of mistrust in Jetfire. He claimed the Primes' refusal to sacrifice life to save their own planet would be its downfall, and that an army must be readied in case the Primes betrayed them all. The Fallen attempted to build a star harvester on his own, powered by a counterfeit Matrix of Leadership he had constructed. However, it was unstable, and the resulting explosion infused The Fallen with power he had never known. He now burned with dark, unimaginable powers from within. The Fallen, feeling a darker sense of purpose that complemented his darker powers, traveled from world to world to world, killing scores of organisms and assimilating their technology, and leaving the dry husks of planets in his wake. He evolved, and during his ascension he planned for the eventual battle with his brothers. As Jetfire joined the Decepticons, The Fallen took them to a planet named Earth, and they built a star harvester to claim the Sun. However, it, too, harbored life: The Fallen was building the harvester there to either bait his brothers into taking action (while he was prepared to kill them all) as he waited for his brothers for bring the Matrix for begin the harvesting of the sun. Fallen saw some humans and teleported for kill them but he left the matrix behind. The Fallen despised the humans as simple insects and began to slaughter them all but Jetfire found out of this and informed the Primes, the Primes quickyl concludes this could be a trap. Jetfire himself takes the blame for all this and decides to stop the Fallen. Jetfire finally turned against his master and was injured. as the other primes arrived for stop their brother Fallen stole the Matrix and todl all Decepticons that the Primes betrayed them and that they wont allow harvesting this sun and want the cybertronians to go to their doom. some decepticons agreed that the Primes are right and thus a great battle took place, Prima tried to stop the Fallen but failed. then Jetfire attacked him, Fallen was about to stab jetfire with his Command Staff but Prima himself was stabbed, as fallen was about to activate the Machine, his borthers stabbed the Fallen with their own Command Staffs and stole the matrix and they made a tobm of theri own bodies for hide it, Fallen angered by this, puts all the blame to jetfire and attacks him which sends the Sseeker to stasis before he could deliver the killing blow, Prima using his last stregnth and power banished The Fallen forever. The Fallen was trapped through a sarcophagi to another dimension, where he crashed into a desolate landscape, swearing revenge. Using the last of his power Priam teleported the sarchopagus to cybertron. Some point later he possesed Jetfire and ordered him to rise up. The Fallen possesed the severed head of Thundercracker and spoke to frenzy to reconnect the head into thundercracker for bring him back to life, to which Frenzy did, then he was electruced and The fallen revealed it was him contolling the head to frenzy, Then the fallen sarchopagus teleported to Cybertron, Fallen directly spoke to frenzy from his prison about Sending Sideways and Bonecrusher to earth for fidn the Allspark there and told him to use Incinerator still intact spark for revive Starscream, Scorponok and Dreadwing. After they got ressurected, Fallen ordered them to find the Allspark for reactivate Megatron and for get freed from his prision. After a failed attempt to retrive the Allspark shards for a unknown reason, Starscream went to the Nemesis and informed the failed mission to Fallen, Fallen was enraged with Starscream and declared this would be the last time he would sent the Megatron clone for help him and told him to return to earth btu with Stockade, but then Soundwave revealed to all Decepticons that the Megatron Clone is alive. seeing that the Clone is alive he tells Starscream to free him aswell, but Starscream tells him that he wants to lead the decepticons, but the fallen yelled at Starscream. The mission was a sucess. the clone was freed and Starscream managed to steal a shard. Fallen was ready to tell Starscream why the shard was needed and told him to put it on the ground first, but then the Shard fled away and hit the Sarchopagus and began to crack. Fallen quickly thought he was going to die as those cracks showed up and called Starscream a fool. the Sarchopagus exploded, only to reveal that the Fallen was freed at LAST!, but then the fallen was really weak and needed to restore his energon. the Megatron clone came to the Nemesis and forgive the fallen for failing his last mission, fallen told him that there are more shards left and told him to retrive them. Later Soundwave reported to Fallen that Sam Witwicky was captured by Sector 7. but fallen then revealed he was freed. Soundwave then had a idea which didnt revealed to fallen After Soundwave stole the Relic that hold the location for the Star Harvester. the fallen was Heard talking to Soundwave and told him to not fail him. Mirasoltwins Continuty The Fallen's origins and goals in this series are so far unknown''. Unlike most Fallen's this one uses Bionicle figures for Decepticon troops rather then regular Decepticon transformer toys. ''Transformers Episode 1: Dreadwing's Wrath For reason's so far unknown, Fallen's double agent Dreadwing was placed in the ranks of the Decepticons. ''Transformers Episode 2.5: A Dreadfull Suprise'' When battling Dreadwing, Bumblebee asked were Dreadwing got the ability to teleport. Dreadwing said that it was a gift from the Fallen ''Transformers Epsidoe III: The Invasion'' After Megatron was killed and the Decepticons Fled, the Fallen sent out his troops to retrieve the body. At the same time Dreadwing went to report Megatron's death to the Fallen. Now that Megatron is dead, The Fallen would have full power on the Decepticons. Nightslash2020 Continuty ''Transformers: Origins'' The Fallen was one of the original 13 Transformers created by Primus. On a trip he discovered Unicron and joined his side. He took out most of the transformers but was sealed in Cybertrionium Titanium Metal by the Matrix. The case was then sent off into space by Devastis. He later returned and destroyed the plaet Cyber and took the Chaos Trinity under his command ''Transformers: Requiem'' According to Dune Runner, Unicron came out of no were and attacked Cybertron by suprise. The FAllen and his troops lead the way of his attack. But thanks to Vector Prime, Unicron was destroyed. HOwever Cybertron still reamained under Decepticon control so The Fallen became leader of the Decepticons. At some unknown point for an unknwon reason, Fallen betrayed Dirge who vowed to destroy his army. The Fallens main army consisted of Skywarpm Long Haul, Mixmaster, Rampage, BLudgeon, Skystalker and Mindwipe. Fallen also had many sniper class soldiers under his command as well as many others. Fallen set up energy harvesters (also called power stations) to revive Unicron. Fallen did take prisoner's but all of them ended up dead. According to Jolt he himself was responcable for over a million deaths. Fallen's true disire however was the MAtrix which according to Brawn was inside Unicrons reamain. Fallen's first power station was destroyed by Prowls team. Fallen caught on to this and sent out hitmen to eliminate the team. Skywarps team found them but were only able to get Prowl. Long Haul presented Prowl to the Fallen but was told to put him in a cell. Dwonshift, a member of Prowls team tryed to save Prowl but was captured by Fallen. Fallen then tried to kill Downshift out of rage for finding out that his power statoins were being destroyed. However Prowl made a deal with him to stop him. Fallen agreed so long as he stops Jolt and Dune Runner form blowing up the other staions and so long as he has compney. On the way though FAllen rigged a power station that Dune runner was to blow up and had sent Bludgeon out to destroy Prowl after he killed Mixmaster. the station blew but failed to kill Dune Runner. Jolts hologram was killed by Bludgeon and Prowl was damaged. When Skywarp tried to execute Downshift, he forced Skywarp to shot Fallen instead before making his getaway. Fallen continued to send hitmen out to kill any autobots including his most affective agent, Mindwipe. Fallen finaly found the Matrix and sent his best troops along with himself to get it. However he came under fire from Decepticon renaged Dirge who killed Long Haul and Skywarp. Lockdown was next but Fallen takled Dirge and killed him. One by one the cons fell. Fallen then chased Dune Runner around to get the Matrix for a while. However all but himself and Lockdown (who had surrendered) remained. Prowl, Nightslash, Blackaracnia, Jolt (whos hologram was reactivated), Brawn, Drift, Dune Runner out numbered him. Fallen however fled. As he told the autobots that they would die when he brought back a bigger army, Dune Runner who hijacked a ship told them to say high to Unicron shot at him. Fallen was hit and destroyed. Jazz265 Continuty Transformers: The Search for Sentinel Prime While feeling sorry for himself for not being able to go on any worthwhile missons, Starscream began to plan a takeover of the Decepticon's. He said that he will be victorius unlike The Fallen, Liege Maximo and Megatron and he would lead the Decepticon's to victory. Relationships Eagc7 canon *Megatron - Disciple *Starscream - Disciple *Soundwave - Disciple *Frenzy - Minion *Long Haul - Ally *Demolishor - Ally *Rampage - Ally *Payload - Ally *Mixmaster - Ally *Megatron Clone - Disciple *Jetfire - Former Disciple, Enemy *Prima Prime - Brother, Enemy *7th Prime - Brother, Enemy *Vector Prime - Brother, Enemy *Amalgamous Prime - Brother, Enemy *Nexus Prime - Brother, Enemy *Alchemist Prime - Brother, Enemy Appearances/Actors *Eagc7 Canon (4 stop motions) **''Transformers: Tales of the Fallen'' - cfighter95 **''Transformers: Prologue'' (First appearance) - eagc7 **''Transformers'' - eagc7 **''Transformers: Earth Protectors'' - TF2Optimus, Nightslash12345 and cfighter95 *Mirasoltwins Canon (1 stop motions) **''Transformers'' (First appearance) - Mirasoltwins *Nightslash2020 Canon (2 stop motions) **''Transformers: Origins'' (First appearance) - Sicmetal74 **''Transformers: Requiem'' - Sicmetal74 *Jazz265 Canon (1 stop motions) **''Transformers: The Search for Sentinel Prime'' (Mentioned only) - Trivia *eagc7 Confirmed that the Fallen was Responsable for a Number of Extinction Events in the Eagc7 Transformers/Marvel Stop Motion Series, Like the Ordovician Extinction, Devonian Extinction, Permian Extinction, Triassic Extinction and the Cretaceous Extinction in Attempts to Wipe All Life in the Planet Earth So he Could Harvest Earth Sun, eagc7 Hopes to Mention the Extinction events in one of his Series, He Aslo Revealed that Fallen Was Responsable for The Lake Toba supereruption *The toy used for him in TF Origins is Universe Onslaught and a custom black version of Onslaught, but ROTF Fallen is used in TF Requim. *The Fallen was original set to be in TF: The Search for Sentinel Prime and as the main antagonist but Jazz265 felt that as the film is the first in a proposed trilogy he should have Megatron as the villian so the Fallen idea was dropped, but he was breifly mentioned by Starscream in the same movie Gallery Category:Decepticons Category:Decepticons Leaders Category:Living Characters Category:Males Category:Transformers Prologue Decepticons Category:Transformers Decepticons Category:Transformers Earth Protectors Decepticons Category:Deceased Characters Category:Transformers Tales of the Fallen Decepticons Category:Reformated Characters Category:Ressurected Characters Category:Transformers Jazz265 Decepticons Category:Unicron-related characters Category:Primus-related characters Category:Transformers: The Search for Sentinel Prime characters Category:Thirteen